Bunny and Creams
by krei-chan
Summary: What happens if the prince met his princess in a very unlikely situation? Will they still end up together? Warning: May contain some ecchi scenes! You have been warned! XD


Bunny and Creams

What happens if the prince met his pincess in a very unlikely manner? Will they still be together?

Hi guys!  
I m new here, and this is the first fanfic that I ve made. English is not my primary language but I am trying my best to be fluent at it, so if there are corrections, feel free to tell me okay (I m also open to criticisms). I m not sure if I could update regularly because this is only my second hobby. If you want to find out my first hobby, better visit me at .

Please read and leave a review!  
Sankyuuu..~ =D

~Krei-chan

[PS: I have no idea at how much ootoro costs]  
[Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ouran characters, although sometimes, I wish I do.]

Chapter One -Head over Heels-

AAAAHHHH! Haruhi had to yell as she pointed towards a stall that was on sale. Almost everyone around turned towards her, surprised at her sudden scream. Haruhi s eyes sparkled as she saw the ootoro of her dreams.

An ootoro sale! She squeeled, still pointing at the stall. Everyone around her sighed and continued doing their shopping. An ootoro sale wasn t such a big deal for them.

Haruhi approached the stall right away. She felt light, ecstatic and overwhelmed at the sight of her mostly coveted dish. She smiled at the thought of going home and eating ootoro for breakfast, lunch and dinner. yum yum she told herself.

I would like to buy a pack of ootoro please. Haruhi told the saleslady. She eyed the stall and she found out that there was only one pack of ootoro left.

It s Y999.99. Said the lady, pointing at the price tag. Would you like to get it?

Haruhi froze, thinking that she might not afford such a steep price. Slowly she opened her purse and peered inside. As she thought, she couldn t afford it; her purse only contains a few coins. Haruhi sighed. She might not be able to bring home the ootoro after all.

I ll buy it! An old lady said. Haruhi had barely lifted her head to see that the ootoro of her dreams have been bought by an old lady. She handed a $1000 bill to the saleslady and the lady gave her the ootoro. Then the saleslady took out a placard and placed it on the stall. The placard says, Sold Out

Haruhi felt like crying, she felt her knees growing limp and her dreams swept away by the wind. The last ootoro have been bought and now the stall lies empty.

Sigh.. I thought that I d be able to buy it.. She muttered as she walked away from the stall with her head down and her spirit shattered.

She walked and walked, even though there was a commotion around her. People were yelling on top of their lungs, there was running and the people s eyes were fixed on her, but she didn t care. Her world has been shattered, and her innocent little heart had been wounded all over again. She had seen so many ootoro sales in her lifetime, and yet, not even once had she tasted its flesh.

There was a slight fuzz from behind her. Oh my god! a fat woman screamed from behind her, collapsing at what she must ve heard. Haruhi sighed; she saw the elevator and wearily pressed the button.

Hey! Out of the way! A male voice screamed from behind her. Haruhi was about to turn towards the person who shouted but before she could even turn, she felt herself being pushed towards the elevator door. There was a loud and sharp ting sound and the door opened. Her back crashed on the cold floor, a guy stumbled over her, and then the elevator door closed. For a moment, they just stared at each other. He has very beautiful eyes and a handsome face. Haruhi thought and for the first time she felt her cheeks blush and her little heart flutter.

Damn! She is so irritating! Why does it seem like everywhere I go, she appears!?! Tamaki muttered to himself. There was a slight commotion from behind him, and he knew right away that his fianc is near, hunting for him.

Tamaki sighed. He started running towards the escalator, quickly he went on it and began running up the moving stairs to give him some speed, dodging people who were in front of him.

Tamaki! Honey! Wait! He could hear clair calling from afar, probably waving her long pale arm as she moved towards the escalator, and parading her velvety dress as gracefully as she could.

Tamaki ran even faster when he reached the 3rd floor. People stared at him from different directions. He could hear them whispering rubbish, making a fuzz of his peculiar behavior. Who was that? Was that a burglar? Oh my god! He s too handsome for a burglar! Nah! It s just some guy with A.D.D. Kyaaa! , several girls blushed when he ran past them, obviously admiring his charm. A fat woman from a coffee shop collapsed when she heard that a burglar was running around the mall. Even the mall security was alarmed.

Tamaki spotted an elevator. Perfect! He told himself.

Hey there he is! One of the security guards pointed out. Some women screamed and other people just cleared the way for the guards to freely run. Hey! Stop right there! One guard screamed, pointing his baton towards Tamaki.

Tamaki ran even faster. All he ever wanted was to escape clair s cluthes, but he never thought that he d be in so much trouble. Why do the people think that he is a burglar? He s not even carrying anything. He was just running. Several people stared at him, shocked and petrified at the sight of the person that he was. Not even one of them was brave enough to stand in the way.

Tamaki ran and ran; he almost swore that his lungs could ve burst if he ran even faster. He was just a few meters away from the elevator, but when he looked at it, a small thin lady was there, waiting for the elevator doors to open. Oh no! he thought. He had to change plans otherwise, that lady might get involved! He looked around, but there was no where else to go. He could jump down to the first floor, or he could just turn back, submit himself to the authorities, and ultimately give up his quest for freedom. He sure could not bear doing any of these.

Hey! Out of the way! Tamaki yelled at the lady who was waiting for the doors to open. But she was too slow; she might not have heard him. Alas! It was too late to stop. There was a loud thud, and Tamaki found his body against hers, and then a sharp and loud ting was heard.

Goodness gracious! A lady from behind screamed. He s taken that lady as a hostage!

Everyone around the mall gasped. There was even a guy who thought he was going to die of heart attack when he heard the word hostage ! The guards tried their best to catch up but it was too late. They were already a few meters away from Tamaki when they saw that he had fallen inside the elevator with a girl and then the elevator doors closed and they saw nothing more.

Tamaki stared at the lady s big brown eyes. The lady stared back at him, probably shocked at what just happened. Then she blushed and for the first time, Tamaki felt his cheeks blush and his heart flutter. 


End file.
